Certain electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, radios, and the like, operate in part by transmitting audio signals through a speaker to an ear of a user of the electronic device. On some such devices, the speaker is not capable of transmitting the audio signals such that they can be heard clearly at a distance, thus requiring those devices, or the speakers of those devices, to be held directly to the ear. Privacy, courtesy, and other considerations sometimes dictate that speakers on electronic devices also be held directly to the ear even where this is not a requirement of the device. Headphones, earpieces, headsets, and the like have been developed that allow users of electronic devices to position a speaker next to or in the ear without having to hold the speaker in place. However, the existing headphones, earpieces, headsets, and the like, while offering certain useful features, do not offer the flexibility necessary to provide a secure, comfortable fit customizable for both left and right ears in a variety of shapes and sizes, and/or customizable for a variety of individual preferences. Accordingly, there exists a need for a headset capable of use with an electronic device and that is capable of a comfortable, secure, customizable, and reconfigurable fit on a user's ear.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the invention. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “comprise,” “include,” “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, article, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, article, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. The term “coupled,” as used herein, is defined as directly or indirectly connected in an electrical, mechanical, or other manner.